roblox_quill_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Artifacts
The following is an entire list of artifacts. (Except that I don't know where they all are, so if you know where a missing one is, please feel free to add it to this page) Just for your convenience, the artifacts are listed from lowest to highest at the start of their categories! =Headphones= Webbed Headphones Found at 137, -34, 164 (Flats) Sells for 10 Cash. Timework Clockphones Found in a cave connected to the Old Mine. Sells for 17 Cash. EKoSS Headphones Found at -466, -302, -846 (Toxic Wasteland) after you return the fishes' son. Sells for 40 Cash. Icephones Found at -672, -359, -1138 (Ice Caves) Sells for 35 Cash. =Necklaces= Gear Necklace Found at 154, -66, -5 (Flats) Sells for 6 Cash. Anchor Necklace Found at 22, -33, 100 (Flats) Sells for 9 Cash. Bling Necklace Found at 200, -86, 183 (Flats) Sells for 10 Cash. Knotwork Necklace Found at -51, -122, -160 (Flats) Sells for 10 Cash. Mystic Spiral Found at 607, -114, 128 (Flats) Sells for 10 Cash. Golden VIP Necklace Found at 28, -85, -59 (Flats) Sells for 11 Cash. Redcliff Pendant Found at 277, -84, 192 (Flats) Sells for 12 Cash. TIX Necklace Found at -117, -184, -318 (Flats) Sells for 15 Cash. Pirate Necklace Found at -1062, -285, -48 (Pirate Graveyard) Sells for 15 Cash. Snow Queen's Necklace Found at -110, -113, -75 (Flats) Sells for 16 Cash. Mysterious Necklace Found at -435, -89, -111 (Coral Reef) Sells for 16 Cash. Necklace o' Gold Found at -1060, -272, -134 in the chest after giving the Captain back his hat. Bejewled Necklace Found in a chest between the Old Mine and a Cave. Sells for 17 Cash. ROBLOX Necklace Found at -437, -121, 31 (Coral Reef) Sells for 18 Cash. Blue Jade Necklace Found at 871, 7, -358 (Lagoon) Sells for 20 Cash. The Jewels of Brightwynn Found underwater in the Old Mine. Sells for 21 Cash. Ruby Starstone Found in the cave at -109, -109, -424. Sells for 21 Cash. Korblox Pendant Found at -336, -362, -856 (Toxic Wasteland) Sells for 24 Cash. Overseer Pendant Found at -476, -216, -753 (Toxic Wasteland) Sells for 30 Cash. Lock 'N Key Necklace Found at -1020, -257, 8 after freeing Captain Rampage. Sells for 50 Cash. =Crowns= Seashell Crown Found at -371, -82, -90 (Coral Reef) Sells for 6 Cash. Prince of the Seas Found at -151, -30, 98 (Flats) Sells for 10 Cash. Mystic Ruler Found at -622, -286, -162 (Forgotten Temple) Sells for 12 Cash. Serpent King Found at -5, -81, 40 (Flats) Sells for 13 Cash. Silver Star Crown Found at 612, -65, -34 (Flats) Sells for 15 Cash. Galaxy Emperor Found at 255, -86, -12 (Flats) Sells for 16 Cash. Elven Prince Crown Found in the cave at -109, -109, -424. Sells for 18 Cash. Royal Crown Found in chest at -582, -281, -316 (Deep Lake) Sells for 20 Cash. Dragonbone Crown Found at -684, -198, -410 (Deep Lake) Sells for 20 Cash. Archduke of the Federation Found at -597, -254, -313 (Deep Lake) Sells for 21 Cash. Purple Ice Crown Found at -952, -322, -7 (Pirate Graveyard) Sells for 30 Cash. Korblox Ice Crown Found at -713, -287, -1353 (Ice Caves) Sells for 38 Cash. Frozen Crown Found at -779, -311, -1779 (Temple Interior) (Behind the dead-end) Sells for 50 Cash. Snow Queen's Crown Found at -454, -306, -2002 (Temple Interior) (Behind the dead-end) Sells for 60 Cash. Frost Crown Found at -787, -325, -2050 (Temple Interior) Sells for 42 Cash. Bluesteel Domino Crown Found at -560, -308, -2184 (Temple Interior) Sells for 50 Cash. Atlantean Tiara Found at -614, 276, 41 (Forgotten Temple) Sells for 100 Cash. =Eyewear= Winged Visor Found at -11, -46, -98 (Flats) Sells for 11 Cash. Inventor's Goggles Found at 339, 76, -619 (Ravine) Sells for 13 Cash. =Hats/Helmets/Heads= Toxic Waste Cap Found at -480, -320, -734 (Toxic Wasteland) Sells for 6 Cash. Radioactive Robot Found at -369, -301, -642 (Toxic Wasteland) Sells for 17 Cash. Samurai Helmet Found at 44, -129, -372 (Deep Flats) Sells for 18 Cash. Warrior's Helmet Found at 111, -137, -395 (Deep Flats) Sells for 18 Cash. Astronaut Helmet Found at -878, -314, -705 (Lava Cave) Sells for 18 Cash. Fire Fighter Helmet Found at -983, -322, -756 (Lava Cave) Sells for 20 Cash. Solemn Dark One Found at -957, -362, -636 (Lava Cave) Sells for 20 Cash. Cyborg Helmet Found at -409, -317, -689 (Toxic Wasteland) Sells for 21 Cash. Dark Summoning Hood Found at -976, -242, -592 (Volcanic Mountains) Sells for 22 Cash. Flame Golem Head Found at -972, -326, -771 (Lava Cave) Sells for 25 Cash. Demon Knight Helmet Found at -759, -326, -794 (Lava Cave) Sells for 30 Cash. Fire Ruby Helmet Found at -768, -326, -781 (Lava Cave) Sells for 30 Cash. Pharaoh's Headdress Found at -1256, -354, -755 (Lava Cave) Sells for 50 Cash. Ice Skull of Nevermoor Found at -574, -278, -224 (Forgotten Temple) Sells for 50 Cash. Forgotten Dragon Relic Found at -313, -262, -158 (Forgotten Temple) Sells for 50 Cash. Gemstone Golem Found at -810, -351, -1091 (Ice Caves) Sells for 45 Cash. Midgard Helmet Found at -787, -296, -1254 (Ice Caves) Sells for 40 Cash. Ice Dragon Head Found at -1065, -268, -1388 (Ice Caves) Sells for 45 Cash. Ice Monster Found at -422, -238, -1091 (Ice Caves) Sells for 30 Cash. Icicle Top Hat Found at -350, -288, -1195 (Ice Cave) Sells for 40 Cash. Crystal Skull Found at -506, -311, -1878 (Temple Interior) Sells for 40 Cash. Atlantean Helmet Found at -604, -276, 41 (Forgotten Temple) Sells for 100 Cash. =Other= Caramel Apple Found at -312, -67, 98 (Coral Reef) Sells for 1 Cash. Pickaxe Found in the Old Mine. Sells for 6 Cash. TNT Found in the Old Mine. Sells for 6 Cash. Binoculars Found at 528, -71, 94 (Flats) Sells for 8 Cash. Gold Pocket Watch Found at -102, -66, 194 (Flats) Sells for 14 Cash. Clockwork Bird Found at 341, 76, -621 (Ravine) Sells for 14 Cash. Pirate's Flintlock Found at -966, -258, 12 (Pirate Graveyard) Sells for 14 Cash. Robot Lapel Pin Found at -399, -268, -640 (Toxic Wasteland) Sells for 16 Cash. Fundroid Blaster Found at 330, 78, -625 (Ravine) Sells for 16 Cash. Captain's Compass Found at -406, -252, -619 (Toxic Wasteland) Sells for 17 Cash. Ship in a Bottle Found at -769, -287, -85 (Pirate Graveyard) Sells for 17 Cash. Skele-tar Found at -931, -290, -37 (Pirate Graveyard) sells for 18 Cash. The Golden Robloxian Found at -1006, -291, -362 (Deep Lake) Sells for 18 Cash. Golden Boombox Found in a cave connected to the Old Mine. Sells for 20 Cash. Butterfly Lapel Pin Found at -407, -306, -715 (Toxic Wasteland) Sells for 20 Cash. 7 Jeweled Circlet Found at -1058, -272, -134 in the chest after giving the Captain back his hat. Sells for 20 Cash. Dragon Tamer Circlet Found at -497, -354, -410 (Deep Lake) Sells for 23 Cash. Deluxe Pirate Hook Found at -1064, -279, -75 (Pirate Graveyard) Sells for 25 Cash. Dark Spellbook Found at -977, -241, -578 (Volcanic Mountains) Sells for 25 Cash. Mystic Flame Sword Found at -985, -322, -755 (Lava Cave) Sells for 30 Cash. Sword of Light Found at -764, -326, -781 (Lava Cave) Sells for 50 Cash. Dark Alchemist Faceplate Found at -1222, -351, -533 (Lava Cave) Sells for 22 Cash. Ice Prince Shield Found at -841, -292, -1697 (Ice Caves) (Even though it says Temple Interior) Sells for 45 Cash. Snowflake Lapel Found at -451, -316, -1246 (Ice Caves) Sells for 30 Cash. Ice Flower Found at -628, -258, -1527 (Ice Caves) Sells for 28 Cash. Korblox Ice Dragon Found at -345, -333, -2012 (Temple Interior) Sells for 50 Cash. Sword of the Winter Winds Found at -557, -261, -2310 (Temple Interior) Sells for 50 Cash.